Field of the Invention
In order to cut papers into the same size, it is necessary to use a paper cutting stand for holding the paper in a desired position, a guide rail for guiding a cutter along the paper, and a blade as a cutter moving along the guide rail. In a device for cutting the paper, given the case where the guide rail is rotated about an axis in parallel with its longitudinal direction, when being slanted, the blade is also slanted and exposed outwardly. Accordingly, handling it is dangerous.
The present invention relates to improving the safety of a paper cutter in which, the cutter is attached to the above structured guide rail.
In a paper cutter 1 shown in FIG. 10, a guide rail 4 juxtaposed with a paper holding plate 3 is provided at an end portion of a paper stand 2 for cutting papers along the guide rail 4. Both ends of the guide rail 4 are fixed to one end each of two L-shaped arms 5 and the other end of each of two L-shaped arms 5 are rotatably mounted on both sides of the paper stand 2. Reference numeral 6 denotes a rotation shaft.
Also, a scale is indicated on the paper stand 2 for determining a size of paper. A groove 2a is formed perpendicularly to the guide rail 4. A paper abutting scale 8 is held in parallel with the guide rail 4 on a guide piece 7 within the groove 2a. Also, a slider 9 is movably mounted on the guide rail 4, and a circular blade 10 (see FIG. 11) is mounted on the slider 9. Incidentally, a cutter mat 11 is laid at a position where the blade 10 is brought into contact with the paper stand 2.
When cutting the papers, the papers are inserted into a gap between the guide rail 4 and the paper stand 2 by slightly rotating the guide rail 4. The papers are arranged at a predetermined position on the paper stand 2 by using the paper abutting scale 8. Thus, the guide rail 4 is returned back to the original position, and the paper holding plate 3 is pressed through the slider 9 and the papers are clamped between the paper holding plate 3 and the paper stand 2. Also, when the slider 9 is pressed downwardly against the internal spring force, the blade 10 is projected from a bottom surface of the paper holding plate 3 to make it possible to cut the papers. Then, when the slider 9 is displaced along the guide rail 4, the papers are cut into a predetermined size.
Also, when the paper cutter 1 is not used or is stored, as shown in FIG. 11, the guide rail 4 is rotated to be held in a slanted posture at 90.degree., by which the slider 9 is prevented from being displaced.
However, in the above-described paper cutter in the above slanted posture, the blade 10 is not projected from the paper holding plate 3 by the spring force within the slider 9. Nevertheless, when the guide rail 4 and the slider 9 are simultaneously gripped or the slider 9 is pressed against the spring force, the blade 10 is projected from the paper holding plate 3 and dangerous, which causes the user to pay attention.
Also, when the guide rail 4 lifted on the paper stand 2 is rotated by chance and dropped, the blade 10 within the slider 9 would be exposed by accident, which might damage the paper.